


A Warning, Part 1

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [9]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The eighth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 54: So what do you suggest we do?https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51667396
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	A Warning, Part 1

"We have to stop him..."

"Yeah, so what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know? He's just… this is too far. Hank, wha- Hey, Hank! Come here. Take a look at this…"

"Hank's going to side with me, Tony…"

"We'll see, Ray. Just let Hank speak for himself."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Hank."

"Hey, guys. What'd you need?... What's that?... Is that J.A.R.V.I.S.? What did you guys do to it?"

"That was J.A.R.V.I.S., yes… But not anymore…"

"What is it, Ray?... Tony?"

"Do you remember that AI program that we theorized a few years back? We kicked around a few ideas… I started pointing out all of the potential military applications, and then Ray pointed out how truly 'terrible' of an idea this was…"

"Yeah, I remember. At the end of the War. Project Insight… What was it? Oh yeah, um, the 'Ultron Protocol'. That's it, right? Wait… that on the screen, that's the Ultron Protocol? But how?"

"We think it was the LMD…"

"You think Fury did that?"

… I could hear these three men talking, but I couldn't see anything? It was like I had my eyes closed, but I could still hear the people around me talking…

"And Reed…"

…

I suddenly woke up in my room.


End file.
